The Thief & the Runaway
by IceWarrior13
Summary: He was a boy just trying to survive. She was a girl who could never make her father proud. One choice brings them together. What happens when they must face the mirror? AN: edited for better quality.
1. Prologue

Jacques Schnee, the CEO of the _Schnee Dust Company_ , was visiting one of his quarries in Vacuo, and he brought his two youngest daughters with him.

They were identical twins. They dressed identical (in white dresses, their hair in side-ponytails), looked identical, and wore identical expressions on their faces as their father and some guards led them down a hallway.

Expressions of obedience and resignation hidden by a clever mask of elegance and grace.

The ten year-olds had practiced those faces well.

The elder twin was Weiss Schnee, and she was to be heiress due to the fact that the eldest Schnee sister, Winter, had denied her stake in the company and joined the military.

The youngest was Hima Schnee, her icy-blue eyes holding something else. Shame, sorrow, neglect...

"We've arrived." The girls' father announced, not looking back at his daughters as two guards readied to open the doors. "Be on your best behavior... I mean it, Hima."

"Yes, Father." The girl's replied in sync, Hima looking down. With that, the guards opened the door.

 ** _/\_**

A blonde boy with a monkey tail slammed his pickaxe into another rock. His body and clothing (jeans, black sneakers, a yellow t-shirt) were covered in dust (the normal kind, not the explosive-force-of-nature kind), but his grey eyes showed strength and determination.

He had to keep this job. With his father (a Huntsman) away on a long-term mission and his mother sick, he was the only one left who could provide for himself and his mother.

Day after day, he came to the quarry to work. It didn't pay much since he was a child and he wasn't treated well, especially due to his Faunus heritage, but it payed enough for his family to get by.

The boy continued pounding away at rock after rock, searching for Dust. The day was hot, the sun high in the sky, but he wouldn't let that deter him.

Sun Wukong was stubborn like that.

At first, he'd stolen to get by. Food, Lien: he took it out of desperation and necessity. But his mother had pleaded with him, so he'd gone out and gotten a job. Sun was only ten, but to _SDC_ , labor was labor.

"Hey, _runt_!" Someone shouted. Sun looked back, and a hand grabbed him by the collar. It was one of the guards assigned to watch the workers, and this one had a mean streak. "Did you steal food from the faculty-room?!"

"No!" The boy replied, trying to get himself free. The guard glared.

"Liar!" He threw Sun to the ground. "All you _animals_ know how to do is cheat and steal!"

"I didn't steal anything! I haven't moved from here all day!"

"Grr... Time to teach you some respect, _animal_." The guard raised his weapon, readying to drive the butt on the gun onto the monkey-Faunus' head. Sun's eyes widened.

 ** _/\_**

The Schnees made their way through the quarry, the CEO asking the guards questions while the two girls looked around in shock, dismay, and a little bit of horror as they saw the conditions the workers dealt with. Then...

"I didn't steal anything!" A voice exclaimed. The group turned to see a young Faunus boy cowering as a guard glared at him. "I haven't moved from here all day!" The guard slowly raised his weapon.

"Oh my God..." Weiss stared. "He's going to hit that boy!" The second sister's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Grr... Time to teach you some respect, _animal_!" The guard's weapon fell. The boy's eyes widened, and he raised an arm in an attempt to shield himself.

"Not if I can help it." Hima darted forward, faster than most eyes could track as little white glyphs briefly flashed on the ground beneath her feet. Weiss reached out, her eyes wide

"Hima!"

 ** _/\_**

Sun closed his grey eyes and waited for the hit...

It didn't come. There was only a bunch of gasps and murmuring from all around him.

Sun opened his eyes, and they widened as he saw a large white glyph holding the guard's gun at bay.

A tiny figure in white stood between him and the guard, her pale hands held out in front of her and conjuring the shield. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed into a glare, and she let out a small noise of effort, the glyph flickering slightly.

The guard's scowl quickly faded into shock as he immediately put his weapon away and saluted, his hand shaking as he looked down at the child who had stepped into the matter.

"Miss Schnee!" He exclaimed, looking scared. "It's an honor to meet you, ma'am!"

A _Schnee_?

Sun's eyes grew even wider as his savior turned to him (ignoring the guard, who was pleading for forgiveness), and he raised an eyebrow as the little girl actually held a hand out, her expression falling from anger to concern.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, her blue eyes wide. She was his age, though very tiny. Sun blinked a few times, still surprised, then he nodded shakily and reached out to accept her hand.

That's when a white-gloved hand wrapped around her wrist and harshly pulled her over, the little girl soon looking up in fear into the enraged eyes of her father. The man glared, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Hima... Just what do you think you are doing?"

"H-he was going to hit this boy. I couldn't just let him-"

"You are a _Schnee_ , young lady! You do not assist or extend your hand to those who are below you, especially not _animals_ like the _Faunus_!"

"Why not?!"

The world went silent, holding its breath as the little girl and her father were locked in a silent war-of-wills. Jacques Schnee was livid, and Hima looked scared. She'd yelled at her father?

Then, the CEO of the _Schnee Dust Company_ raised his hand and backhanded his youngest daughter across the face, releasing her wrist to let her fall to the ground.

The girl got on her hands and knees, raising one hand to the side of her face and holding back tears. The ring on her father's finger had left a small scratch that went from her right eyebrow over her right eyelid to the top of her right cheek. It began to bleed, red staining the girl's pale features

Her father glared down at her with disgust and disappointment.

The older twin watched the scene in dismay, but she did nothing to intervene or assist her sibling. Her fists clenched at her sides, the knuckles growing even paler.

Sun stared in horror, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Get up." Schnee ordered. The little girl, Hima, looked up, her eyes filled with tears. The tears from her right eye mingled with the blood and made the injury seem all the worse. "GET UP!" The girl started to push herself up, but her father grabbed her by her ponytail with one hand and lifted her up. Hima's feet scrambled as they lost contact with the ground, and she reached up desperately to try and release her father's hold on her hair. The man calmly turned to his older daughter, still holding onto the younger's hair. "Let's go, Weiss. I need to speak with your sister in private."

"Yes, Father." Weiss fearfully bowed her head. Hima looked back at Sun as she was carried off, fear in her eyes. Then, she looked down and closed her eyes, almost like she knew what was to happen and was used to it.

Resigned to it.

The doors closed behind the Schnees, and the workers silently returned to their various tasks.

"Poor kid." A bear-Faunus muttered, pushing a cart past. "Old Schnee's gonna give her Hell."

"No." A boar-Faunus disagreed. "He's gonna kill her."

"He wouldn't do that." A snake-Faunus shook his head. "Maybe he'll disown her and throw her out on the street, but kill her?"

"You know his wife died mysteriously." A lion-Faunus scowled. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"But she's his daughter." A fox-Faunus argued. "Maybe he'll just send her to a boarding school."

"Or lock her away for the rest of her life." A deer Faunus looked down. "Whatever he does, he'll get away with it."

Sun took his pickaxe and began pounding rocks. And forming a plan.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The Schnee's beach-house in Vacuo was anything but a relaxing getaway, especially for the youngest Schnee.

A tiny white figure was flung into a dark bedroom, the door slammed shut and locked behind her.

Hima Schnee weakly pushed herself up onto her knees, raising one hand up to rub the other one as she kneeled on the cold floor.

A few drops of water fell to the floor, the child shaking slightly.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the bedroom window, and the girl looked up with wide eyes.

There was a bruise on the right side of her face, the scratch over her left eyelid still bleeding slightly. Bruises covered nearly every inch of the pale skin the white dress didn't cover, and one could only imagine how many it did.

"I-I can't get up... G-go away." The girl whispered, too weak to shout. Not like anyone would come to help her if she could scream, anyway. Weiss was too scared of their father, and Klein and Whitley and Winter were back in Atlas... The knocks came again, and Hima whimpered. "Leave me alone." The knocks persisted. Hima glared, then she slowly pushed herself to her feet and limped over to the window, looking out. Seeing nothing, the girl thought her efforts had been all for naught. But then, something yellow and furry came from the roof over the window and prodded the window twice, making the knocking-sound that Hima had heard before, her eyes widening. "What?!"

The girl opened the window and looked out, a dark shape falling from the rooftop and landing on her windowsill. The girl let out a small, muffled cry of alarm as a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't scream." Sun whispered. "I'm here to help, but if I'm gonna do that, you can't scream. Got it?" Hima's eyes were wide, but she calmed and nodded. Sun removed his hand, and the two remained in silence, analyzing each other for a moment. They looked for signs of deception, signs of a threat. Sun's eyes swept over her injuries and narrowed dangerously. "Your dad did this to you, didn't he?" Hima remained silent. "Why are you so calm?"

"I..." Hima looked up. "This was not my first incident. I have disappointed my father before."

"He's done this to you before?!" Sun asked, enraged and slamming his fist onto the windowsill as he sat there, cross-legged. Hima flinched, recoiling a step into her room. Sun calmed, frowning. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I won't let your father hurt you again. Just like you wouldn't let that psycho in the quarry hurt me. Trust me."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know your name."

"It's Sun, Sun Wukong." Sun gave a small smile. Hima gave him a curious expression, then...

"I'm Hima Schnee."

"Nice to meet'cha."

"Why were you in the quarry?"

"Well... My dad's away on a mission, and my mom's sick. I had to pay for food and stuff somehow."

"Hmm..." Hima frowned, then grew determined. "I've got it. If you help me escape, I will ensure that you no longer have to worry about money. You will never have to work in that quarry, ever again." Sun's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. Hima limped over to a dresser and opened a large box, turning to Sun and holding out dozens of heavily-laden pieces of jewelry. "Is all of that real?!"

"Yes." Hima grabbed a bag and dumped the jewelry box and what was in her other hand into it, holding the bag out. "Get me out of here, and you get the bag. Do we have a deal?"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." Hima glared. "Do we have a deal?" Sun gazed at the girl for a moment, then nodded.

"Grab only what you need. We leave in five minutes." He ordered. Hima nodded, taking a second bag and stuffing two more white dresses into it, then adding a blanket, a pillow, and diving under her bed and lifting a floorboard.

Sun entered the room and peeked under the bed, surprised as he watched the young girl pull a plastic bag full of Lien and a blade from the hole.

The blade was long, ornate, and silver, built like a rapier with rotating Dust-cartriges in the hilt.

"One of only two." Hima saw the boy's curiosity. "It's name is _Gefroren_. My sister and I have been trained in combat. Weiss has the other one."

"Should we get her?"

"No." Hima shook her head. "Weiss is safe from harm. She's going to be the single heiress to the _SDC_ , and she might just change things if she can step out of our father's shadow." Hima stood, Sun following, stuffing the Lien into her bag and placing the blade at her belt. Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need all of that Lien? And a sword?"

"I've been planning to leave for a while now, and I've been sneaking money from the vaults. I just didn't know when to get away or how." Hima stated. "And since I'm going to be on my own for a while (until I'm old enough to apply for a Hunter Academy), I'll need to provide for and protect myself." Sun's eyes widened.

"You're..? You're going to live on the street?"

"My chances are better out there than here." Hima limped over to a dresser and grabbed a picture frame, stuffing it into the bag. Then, she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready. Let's go." Sun stood there, staring at her.

"I'm not just letting you live out on the street. You're from Atlas, you're built to live in the cold. You won't survive for long in the desert."

"I'll take my chances."

"No... You helped me in the quarry, even though you knew you'd get hurt, and now you're helping me provide for my family. All you've asked is for me to get you out, but I was planning on doing it with or without reward... You're not going out on the street, Hima. You'll have a home." Sun held out his hand. Hima looked down at it, then at him in shock.

"It's not safe. My father's men will come looking for me-"

"Will they? No offense, but look what he's done to you. He'll probably just cover up your disappearance. Maybe blame the White Fang."

"They'd never-"

"I know... You'll be safe."

"... It's not me I'm worried about."

"Still protecting me, _Snow Queen_?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ooh, Snow Queen's got bite? ... It'll be fine." Sun's hand was still extended. "Trust me." Hima looked down at the hand, hesitating and biting her lower lip as she calculated the risks. Then, she smiled and took his hand.

"Okay."

"Then, come on!" Sun dragged Hima to the window, climbed up onto the windowsill, and leapt up onto the roof.

The little girl got up on the windowsill, then yelped slightly as Sun's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her up onto the roof.

 ** _/\_**

Sun half-carried Hima to his house, supporting her as she limped. Sun gave a small smile.

"You'll love my mom. She's really nice, and she'll have no problem with you staying with us. And when Dad comes back, he'll train us both for when we go to an Academy."

"You want to become a Huntsman?"

"Of course! Fighting monsters, saving lives: it's the dream!"

"Huh. I just want to do some good in the world. Like one person could make up for what my family's done..."

"You can."

"... Thank you, Sun."

"Any time... We're here!"

The two looked up at a white picket-fence, sunflowers peeking over it. A small yellow and white house sat at the center of a medium-sized yard.

Sun opened the gate and helped Hima through, the two children walking through the yard. They climbed the stairs of the white porch, and Sun knocked. Someone coughing from within the house was heard, then a woman in her early thirties opened the door.

The woman had curly blonde hair and green eyes, and she wore green pajamas under a yellow bathrobe. A yellow monkey-tail peered from under the bathrobe, swishing slightly.

The woman was beautiful, but she had bags under her eyes and she seemed weak.

"Sun?" The woman asked. "Why are you outside? It's..." The woman noticed Hima, and her eyes widened. "Late... Who is this?"

"This is a friend of mine." Sun explained, much to Hima's shock. "We met today at the quarry... I'll explain inside."

 ** _/\_**

Hima's shock only grew as Sun's mother tended to her injuries, Sun telling the whole story.

"My God..." Sun's mother scowled. "I can not believe that someone, even that man, would do such terrible things..." Hima looked down. "Thank you." The white-haired girl looked up to see Sun's mother gazing at her intently. "Thank you, for protecting my son."

"I do not deserve thanks." Hima looked down. "Not with what my family has done, here."

"Your family does not define you." Sun's mother stated. "And every kind action, while not always for one, _deserves_ a small reward."

"Oh!" Hima's blue eyes widened. "That's right!" Hima took the first bag she'd packed and and threw it to Sun. Sun jolted to his feet, smiling.

"Mom, you'll never believe this, but Hima's saved us." Sun opened the bag and held it out. Sun's mother peeked in and looked ready to pass out.

"What..?"

"I hate that kind of stuff, anyway." Hima smiled. Sun's mother immediately crushed the white-haired girl and her son in a hug, partly out of joy and partly to keep them from seeing the tears that raced down her face. Hima's eyes widened, and she tensed up. The Wukongs pulled away, the girl backing up.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked. Hima raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"What? You mean a _hug_?" Everything was quiet. "How can you not know what a _hug_ is?"

"I don't know." Hima frowned. "Father and the tutors never taught me about it. Should I know what it is?"

"Yeah! Everyone gets hugs!"

"I don't. My sisters surely don't... Well, I think Winter doesn't. I haven't seen her since I was six." Hima looked thoughtful. "I wonder how she's doing..." Meanwhile, the Wukongs stared at her.

"Didn't your mother hug you?" Sun's mother asked. Her son suddenly recalled someone's words...

 ** _"You know his wife died mysteriously."_**

Sun shook out of it. Hima was looking down, eyes wide and fixated on the floor, like she was seeing something no one else could. A few drops of water splashed on yellow carpet.

Sun slowly walked over and pulled the girl into another hug. Hima flinched, like she had been trained to expect pain from another person's contact, then slowly hugged back and buried her face into Sun's chest. She was that tiny.

"It doesn't matter." Sun declared. "From now on, everything will be different. I'm going to teach you how to do all the things normal kids do. How to run, jump, climb, ride a bike, have fun, and everything else your dad never let you do. I will even give you at least one hug a day for the rest of our lives. Promise."

That was the first of many promises that Sun would make to Hima Schnee.

 ** _Well... It looks like it's off to a decent start. I'm branching out with my OCs... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. Beginnings (Sun)

_So... That's how our story began. That's how I met Hima Schnee, how we saved each other._

 _After selling off the jewelry, we had more than enough money to pay for Mom's treatment, and she recovered within a few months._

 _We had enough money to ensure that we'd live comfortably for the rest of our lives, actually._

 _Eventually, Hima and I started bonding. Funny enough, it all started because of a thunderstorm and a nightmare._

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

Thunder crashed, and I woke up with a start, hyperventilating. Storms usually sent me into a panicked state. I hated them...

Then, a scream split the night.

"Hima!" I shot out of my bed, the storm no longer my biggest issue, and I ran into the hallway. Mom's door was closed, so she probably didn't wake up, and I entered the room we'd set up for Hima.

The girl tossed and turned, kicking and screaming in her sleep. Upon closer inspection, she was also crying.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" The girl shouted. I leapt up onto her bed and tried to shake her out of it.

"Hima, wake up! Wake up!" I pleaded. Hima's blue eyes shot open, wild and afraid, and she immediately threw her arms around me and hugged me, sobbing into my chest. I looked down at the little girl and slowly hugged back, running a hand down her back and hair (which was out of its usual ponytail). "It's alright, it was just a nightmare. You're safe."

A crash of thunder made me freeze up again, and Hima looked up, her teary eyes wide.

"Y-you're scared, too?" Hima asked. I looked down, but Hima buried her face into my chest again. "It's okay."

"W-what did you see?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the storm. Hima closed her eyes.

"My father." She replied quietly, frowning. "I was back home, and I-I had disappointed him again. He said I'd never see you, your mother, this place, or anything else ever again, and then..." Hima hugged tighter. "And t-then..." I rested my chin on top of her head, closing my eyes and sighing.

"I'll never let that happen. I'll never let him hurt you, and I'll never be away from you... I promise."

"I've never had someone keep a promise, before. Especially the promises about _leaving_."

"Well, that's because I've never been the one making them." A crash of thunder made me hug tighter, gritting my teeth to keep from shouting. I could tell Hima gave a small smile.

"How about we have a slumber party? I've never had one before, but I saw one on a cartoon you showed me... You look like you need one."

"You, too." I yelped at another roar of thunder and flash of lightning, darting under Hima's blanket. She peeked under with a lit flashlight as I cowered, giving a small giggle.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you're scared?"

"S-shut up!"

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

 _Hima had to get used to living a normal life. I kept my promise and taught her how to... Well... Be a kid._

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"Sun, that doesn't look safe." Hima crossed her arms and frowned slightly as I climbed a tree. "You could fall!"

"Nah!" I smiled. "And even if I did, what are a few cuts and bruises in exchange for fun?!" Hima still looked skeptical. "Come on, _Snow Queen_! Join me!" Hima shook her head.

"I can't do that. It's dangerous, moronic, and- AH!" The girl yelped as I wrapped my tail around her waist and pulled her up into the tree. "Will you stop doing that?!" I laughed, setting her down on a lower branch before using my tail to hang upside down, folding my legs and letting my arms hang, smiling. Hima crossed her arms, sitting on the branch with one leg crossed over the other, trying her best to look angry.

"Nope!"

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

 _Dad returned from his mission, and when we told the story, he happily accepted Hima into our home._

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"So..." My dad began, arms crossed. He was a brown-haired, grey-eyed lion-Faunus (ears), and he wore yellow and gold armor over red clothes with the image of a blazing sun on the chest-plate. "You stopped a human from harming Sun (without even knowing the whole story), even though you knew what your father would likely do to you because of it?"

"Yes." Hima replied timidly, sitting on the couch between Mom and I as Dad sat in his chair. Dad smiled.

"We'll make a Huntress out of you, yet."

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

 _I was right. Hima's father didn't declare her missing, and we never encountered any trouble._

 _We still had Hima dress like a normal Vacuoan, just in case. She also went under the name **Hima Elurra**. The illusion seemed to work._

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"Hmm..." Hima looked down at her outfit. A pair of jean capris and a light-blue t-shirt with blue sneakers. "It's definitely more comfortable than what Father made Weiss and I wear."

"I thought so." Mom smiled. "I know it will take some getting used to." Hima nodded, frowning.

"Yes..." Hima looked at her nearly-white skin-tone, sighing. "And I still won't entirely fit-in."

We quickly learned that Hima wouldn't tan, she'd burn. So, she stuck with the pale skin-tone and a HUGE bottle of sun-block.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

 _When we were thirteen years-old, Hima and I started attending a combat-school. By then, the two of us were as thick-as- **thieves** (speaking of which, I had developed a bad-habit of getting into trouble with the law for fun, and Hima usually had to come to my rescue)._

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"You are a _complete dolt_." Hima glared, arms crossed as she sat on a bench outside my cell. I did my best puppy-dog eyes and lip-quiver, holding onto the bars and resting my head against them.

"Please, bail me out! I won't survive in prison! I'm too pretty!"

"What do you say?"

"I promise I won't do it, again!"

"Like you'll keep that promise... And?"

"Hima is the best friend ever!"

"And?"

"No one on Remnant is as great as Hima!"

"And?"

"I don't deserve to kiss the dirt on the bottom of Hima's shoes!"

"And?"

"I'm a worthless worm who is lucky enough to bask in the glow Hima gives off! Now, let me out!"

"The cell's unlocked, genius. I posted bail an hour ago." Hima smirked. The other detainees laughed as I deadpanned.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

 _At the age of seventeen, both of us had our choice for our final Academy. Beacon, Shade, Atlas (ew), or Haven._

 _Neither of us wanted to go to Atlas, we agreed that Beacon was too mainstream, and Hima was never feeling her best in the deserts of Vacuo._

 _So, we both agreed to attend Haven, all the way in Mistral._

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"We'll be fine." I hugged my parents, then pulled away. "Promise!"

"Call every night." Mom ordered, crushing Hima in a hug when she was done with me. "No excuses!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I joked, then frowned. "I think you're suffocating Hima." Mom released my friend, and Hima took a couple of deep breaths.

"Sorry!" Mom exclaimed. Hima only laughed.

"It's fine... I'll miss you." Hima looked at my parents. "It has been an honor and a privilege to reside with y-"

"Don't talk like that, young lady." My dad pointed at her. "You will always have a home here. When Sun comes to visit, we expect you, too."

 _ **/\**_

Hima and I got off the airship, gazing at the Academy. We'd heard that the Hunter Academies were big, but Haven was HUGE!

"Wow..." Hima stared. I looked over at her, taking note of how she'd changed since the day we met.

Her long, white hair was in a side-ponytail, a silver band holding it in place and a single, dark-blue stripe running through the tresses. Her outfit was a dark-blue t-shirt, a white jean jacket (a silver snowflake-emblem on the back), white skinny-jeans, and dark-blue knee-high boots with high heels. A long, silver chain around her neck held a heart-shaped locket. _Gefroren_ was at her belt, and her icy-blue eyes scanned the school in wonder.

I was wearing a white jacket with no shirt underneath, tattered jeans with a chain hanging off the belt-loop on the right side, white wraps on my hands and feet, black/yellow sneakers, red wrist-bracers, and a gold necklace with my monkey-emblem hung around my neck. My gun-chucks/staff ( _Ruyi-Bang_ and _Jingu-Bang_ ) were hidden under the back of my jacket, my tail swishing behind me.

"Yeah." I grinned. "We're definitely not in Vacuo, anymore... Come on! Let's meet the neighbors."

"No pick-pocketing."

"You're no fun!"

 _ **/\**_

After the welcoming ceremony, we were told that we were spending the night in a _ballroom_.

"A _what_?" I asked. Hima gave a small giggle as we started walking toward the place.

"It's a place where people hold formal parties, you _dunce_."

" _Formal_?"

"You dress up, there's elegant music, ballroom-dancing-"

"God, it's Hell!"

"Oh, it's not all bad. It was one of the few things I enjoyed back home. My sister and I would often sing at the parties, though Father would make us dance with his business-partners." Hima shuddered, hugging herself as she looked down, frowning at the memory. "It was creepy."

"Dang... Wait, you can sing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Hima tensed up.

"... A little."

"Well, come on!" I dragged Hima into an empty classroom, pulling her up onto the stage. "Sing!"

"What?! No, Sun! I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" I sat in a student seat, smiling brightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Hima Schnee! Cue the music..."

"Sun, I-"

"Just sing something you know." I insisted, grinning. Hima just stared at me in mute shock, then slowly stood with good posture, folding her hands and closing her eyes.

" ** _Mirror, tell me something..._**

 ** _Tell me who's the loneliest of all..._** " Hima began. My eyes widened.

" ** _Mirror, tell me something..._**

 ** _Tell me who's the loneliest of all!_**

 ** _Fear of what's inside me..._**

 ** _Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?_** " A brief pause, then Hima sang, hitting an impossible note.

"What?" I asked, stunned. Hima picked up the pace.

" ** _Mirror, mirror: what's behind you?_**

 ** _Save me from the things I see!_**

 ** _I can keep it from the world,_**

 ** _Why won't you let me hide from me?_**

 ** _Mirror, mirror: tell me something..._**

 ** _Who's the loneliest of all?_** " Hima bowed her head.

" ** _I'm the loneliest of all..._** " She finished, then looked up. I slowly stood and started clapping. Hima blushed, then smiled and gave a tiny curtsy. That's when clapping joined mine.

"AWESOME!" A blue-haired, blue-eyed boy wearing a red jacket, goggles, and basically every other kind of cool-kid clothing cheered. "I don't know who you are, lady, but I want an autograph!"

Hima and I just blinked a few times.

Little did I know at the time, that blue-haired, flirty, water-fearing, idiotic cool-kid would become one of my closest friends.

My partner.

 _ **/\**_

As Hima and I left the classroom, that blue-haired kid followed us.

"Wait up!" He fell into step next to me. "My name's Neptune, Neptune Vasilias. Who are you guys? I'm seeing Vacuo and Atlas-"

"We're both from Vacuo." I quickly announced, trying to throw him off. Atlas plus white-hair almost always equals _Schnee_. "I'm Sun Wukong."

"Hima Elurra." Hima greeted, still a little bit embarrassed by what had occurred in the classroom. "Um... Why did you-?"

"Listen in?" Neptune asked. "I was walking past and overheard..." Neptune's eyes narrowed. "You look very familiar. Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so." Hima was used to handling people who thought they recognized her. Or, much more likely, Weiss Schnee: Heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company_. "So, where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm born and raised in Mistral." Neptune smiled. "I went to Sanctum before coming here." Hima opened her mouth to speak, but Neptune shushed her. "Before you ask, I did know Pyrrha Nikos."

"Cool." I grinned. "So, you excited for initiation?"

"You bet! I just hope there isn't any water..."

" _Water_?" Hima asked. "Why would water be an issue?"

"Uh..." Neptune was backed into a corner, now. "I... I don't want my hair to get wet!" I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, really?"

"Hey, I work hard to maintain this look."

"Narcissist." Hima muttered. The blue-haired boy glared.

"I heard that!"

"I know."

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

The next morning, after breakfast, we were escorted to an arena. Standing there was the headmistress, Professor Dorothy Kansas, and the assistant-headmaster, Professor Toto Basket.

"Hey, dudes!" Professor Basket smiled as we stood in a crowd, his black suit/trench-coat and black hair fluttering as her raised his hands and waved. His brown eyes went back and forth as he analyzed all of us, two black dog-ears peering out from his hair. "I know what you're thinking: what kind of hellish initiation are we going to subject you poor children to? Are we going to launch you hundreds of feet into the air? Force you to collect relics in some crazy ruin in order to determine your teams? ... Who do we look like?! _OZPIN_?!"

"Enough, Toto." Professor Kansas rolled her eyes, smoothing her white/blue-plaid business suit. Her red/brown hair was in twin braids, and her blue eyes analyzed us with a more reasonable pace. "Please excuse his enthusiasm... Though, he is correct. What happens at Beacon is Professor Ozpin's business. Here at Haven, we don't want to kill you beforeyou can prove yourselves."

"That's not _ominous_ or anything." I muttered, earning a few laughs. Professor Kansas cleared her throat, regaining our attention.

"Initiation goes as follows: each of you will be placed against the one in this group who counters your abilities most. You will fight, and if the brawl lasts for more than three minutes, both of you will be accepted into Haven. If it ends before three minutes is up, only the victor will be accepted. You will be partnered with the one whose abilities complement yours most, and teamed with another pair. Is this clear?" There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "I have only one more announcement: one of you has lied about their identity."

"Oh no." My eyes widened. My hand wrapped around Hima's, and she held onto it like a lifeline.

"You will not be punished." Professor Kansas stated. "But we must reveal the truth in order for you to attend this school. That being said... If this information leaves this group, each and every one of you will be expelled and banned from becoming a Huntsman or Huntress. Your weapons will be confiscated and melted down." All eyes were wide. "The first match will be between the following combatants: Sage Ayana and Hima Schnee."

" _Schnee_?!" Neptune asked, his blue eyes widening as they fell on Hima. A boy stepped into the center of the arena.

He was dark-skinned, green-haired, and yellow-eyed with tattoos on his chest and neck. He wore a long white coat with asymmetrical sleeves and a green wing design similar to his chest-tattoos, no shirt underneath. His jacket also had a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wore a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

Hima took a deep breath, squeezed my hand, then stepped forward so everyone could see her. My best friend slowly walked forardm amidst staring eyes and gasps, facing Sage.

"Everyone else, to the stands." Professor Kansas ordered. "You two: we will alert you when you are to begin."

 _ **/\**_

We sat in the audience, watching as Sage drew a great-sword. Hima drew Gefroren, which looked like a toothpick in comparison.

"When you're ready." Professor Kansas ordered. Apparently, this wasn't good enough for Professor Basket.

"NOW!"

"RAH!" Sage swung his sword, and Hima back flipped away. She landed in a fighting stance, raising Gefroren.

"What is she doing?" Neptune asked. "One hit from that guy will kill her!" I shook my head.

"No. Watch carefully... She's analyzing him."

Hima dodged again, then flipped a switch on _Gefroren_. The blade glowed brown, revealing that she'd selected Earth-Dust.

Sage swung his blade, and Hima met it with hers, shifting to use the boy's momentum against him. All eyes widened as Hima flipped Sage over her head and slammed him into the ground.

Sage stood, shaking it off and glaring. He threw a punch, sending Hima flying back and collapsing. She shakily got to her hands and knees, wincing slightly.

"It's nice to see you participating, _Heiress_." Sage stated. I tensed up, doing the _Sign of the Cross_.

"What is it?" Neptune asked. I kept my eyes on the standoff as Hima slowly grew angry.

"He shouldn't have called her that."

"Why?"

"Well..."

Sage tensed up as Hima stood, glaring as she readied her blade, in a perfect fighting stance.

"Wrong Schnee." Hima spat, then activated the Fire-Dust. Her rapier glowed red, and she deflected a strike from Sage, changing to Ice-Dust and driving her blade into the ground. Ice spikes trapped Sage's legs, and Hima charged.

Sage swung his blade, and Hima landed on it, activating her Air-Dust and using it to disarm the boy, the blade flying over her head and digging into the floor behind her.

Hima landed as Sage used brute-strength to break free. The boy threw a punch, but Hima dodged and backed away, creating several blue glyphs around her. Spinning, Hima sent several days of light, trapping Sage with white glyphs.

"That's enough." Professor Kansas announced. "Lucky for you, Mr. Ayana, that fight took just about three minutes and seven seconds... And Miss Schnee decided to go easy on you."

Hima flicked her blade, and Sage was released. As he fell to the ground, Hima walked over and offered a hand, helping him up. Though she was a third of his size, the girl's glare sent shivers down the spines of everyone present.

"Next time you make a comment, make sure that you know the whole story." Hima demanded, her voice cold. Then, she turned and walked away.

"Damn..." Neptune stared. "Sun, your girlfriend is a badass."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Can I call dibs?"

"N-no!"

"She's your girlfriend... And I'm now bound to the _Bro Code_. Damn it!"

 _ **/\**_

Hima sat down next to me, and we watched several more matches. Though not everyone made it, many did. Neptune faced off with some _Scarlet David_ , and they both made it.

Finally, I was called out. My opponent was a girl even smaller than Hima, with no apparent weapons.

She was delicately built, wearing black armor over a black jumpsuit with high-heeled boots. Her hair was long, black, and feathery. Her eyes... They were black. I couldn't see the whites, they were completely black.

"Don't worry, little lady." I smiled coyly. "I'll go easy on you." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Sun Wukong versus Rhea Claw." Professor Kansas announced, sounding a bit concerned. "In three, two, one..."

"GO!" Professor Basket crowed. I pulled out Riyu-Bang and Jingu-Bang, Rhea drawing two silver daggers.

I spun my staff, then brought it down. Surprisingly, Rhea back-flipped out of the way, two giant raven's wings snapping open on her back.

Rhea soared over my head, flying up and smirking as I gaped at her. She flew down, just a foot off the ground...

"Still planning on going easy on me?" Rhea asked. I smirked back, then swung my staff and knocked her back.

"No." I replied. Rhea looked up and glared, then shot forward like a bullet and punched me in the gut, sending me flying into a wall. I stood and activated my semblance, sending two glowing clones at the raven-Faunus. They exploded on contact and sent the girl flying into the opposite wall. Rhea looked up, and we both glared at each other.

Then, we charged.

 _ **/\/\/\/\**_

"Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong." Professor Kansas began, smiling at the team-naming ceremony that night. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team SSSN, led by Sun Wukong."

"What?" I asked, surprised by this turn of events. Neptune clapped me on the shoulder, laughing.

"I'd follow you anywhere, dude!"

"Rhea Claw, Naomi Bidiari, Claudia Moon, Hima Elurra. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team EMBR, led by Hima Elurra."

Everyone else on Hima's team were Faunus.

And they didn't look too happy.

Claudia Moon had choppy orange hair with a grey stripe, brown eyes, and grey wolf-ears. She wore what looked like a grey karate-outfit with a black belt, black sandals, and a black trim. Her weapon was a black staff that could become a bow with Dust-arrows, but she mostly fought with hand-to-hand fighting-styles including karate, kickboxing, chi-blocking, and mixed martial-arts.

Naomi Andrews had green hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes, and a green lizard tail along with green scales on her upper-arms. She wore a light-green short-sleeved collared-shirt, a long black vest, black shorts, green socks, black sneakers, and a silver necklace around her neck shaped like a lizard. Her weapons were green-painted gauntlets that could release three razor-sharp blades each, and she could utilize her tail like a whip.

"Hello." Hima waved timidly at the three, giving a small smile. "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

"Cut the shit, Schnee." Naomi glared. I stepped forward, livid.

"Lay off!" I snapped. Naomi looked at me.

"You're defending a Schnee?! You're a traitor to your species!" The lizard-Faunus spat. That's when Claudia placed a hand on her shoulder, then looked up at me curiously.

"Why do you defend her?"

"You wouldn't get it." I stated. "But know this, you three: mess with Hima, and you'll regret it."

"Sun, please. I've got this under control." Hima promised. "They don't trust me yet, with good reason... You can't threaten people to earn their trust and respect. You have to earn it." As Hima talked to me, her teammates stared.

Claudia's jaw dropped.

Rhea pinched her arm.

Naomi actually slapped herself in the face.

"I know." I smiled, throwing a quick glance at my team. "I have to lead a team of humans."

"We're cool, bro!" Neptune shouted, the other two nodding. I face-palmed. Thanks for ruining my attempt to make Hima feel better... My best friend giggled, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're feeling better?"

"No... You just gave yourself a welt on your forehead." Hima flicked my forehead. "You _dunce_... Goodnight."

As Team EMBR walked off to their dorms, my teammates walked over. Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

" _Dunce_?"

"No biggie. She usually says _you complete dolt_." I looked back. "So... What's on the activities list?"

 ** _Well, they're at Haven! Next time: what happened to Weiss? I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Mirror, Mirror (Weiss)

_I stood in a dark oblivion, an ornate mirror the only other thing in sight besides pitch-black darkness. I approached the mirror, finding no reflection. Then, another me stepped into the frame._

 _It wasn't a reflection._

 _"Hima." I stared. The ghostly image gazed at me with an unbearable sadness. I realized that I... We... Were both ten years-old again._

 _Hima placed her hand on the glass. I placed mine on hers, our eyes meeting. Hima's eyes gazed over with black, and she began crying blood._

 _"Why did you let me die, Weiss?" The pale child asked quietly. The dark image of our father holding a large blade appeared behind her. "Why?"_

 _Hima jolted slightly as the blade impaled her chest, letting out a small gasp of pain, and she fell through the mirror, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces._

 _I caught my baby sister, cradling her and kneeling on the shattered glass despite the pain and the blood that began pooling around us._

 _"Stay with me, Hima." I pleaded. "It's okay. I've got you. You'll be alright." Hima removed a hand from her wound, reaching up and tracing my scar with a bloodied finger._

 _"Don't lie." My sister whispered, eyes closing. Her hand fell._

 _"Hima?" I asked. "Hima?!" My sister wasn't responding. "HIMA!"_

 ** _/\_**

I woke up with a start.

"HIMA!" I screamed, then covered my mouth with my hands. I started silently sobbing, hoping I hadn't woken any of my teammates up...

"Weiss?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Yang, standing over me with a concerned expression. I wiped away my tears, hoping that she hadn't seen.

"What do you want, you _brute_?"

"Why are you crying?"

"It's none of your concern. I-"

"Weiss." Yang frowned. "Come with me."

 ** _/\_**

Both of us, still wearing our pajamas, arrived on a rooftop. Yang turned to me as I hugged myself, avoiding eye-contact with the Blonde Brawler.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "I woke up when you screamed something. Who's _Hima_?"

"I don't have to answer to-" I looked up, giving a light glare. But Yang walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, her lilac eyes softening.

"Weiss, you can trust me... Who's Hima?"

"Hima..." I looked down. "Was my sister."

" _Was_?" Yang asked, confused. "And don't you only have one sister? _Winter_ , right?" I hugged myself.

"I had another sister, a long time ago." I admitted quietly. "A younger sister... My twin." Yang stared, stunned.

"There were two of you?"

"Yes, and no... Hima was different." I gazed up at the moon. "Hima was brave, confident. She stood up to our father, and she protected those beneath her... It was because of that bravery and selflessness that she was killed."

"Weiss..."

"It was seven years ago. I remember every detail of that day." The shattered moon reminded me of the mirror in my dream. "I remember visiting the quarry in Vacuo, and I remember Hima's face..." Little did we know, Blake listened in. "The conditions there were hellish. Old people, women, children: they all worked through heat, dirt, dehydration. Father didn't care, he just kept asking about statistics... That was when we noticed him."

"Who?"

"A Faunus boy, our age, being harassed by a guard. The guard kept claiming he stole something, and when the boy said he didn't, the guard readied to bring his gun down on the boy's head. I was frozen... My sister charged." I closed my eyes. "She stepped in the way and cast a glyph, then reached to help the boy up. Father was furious... I'll never forget the fight, the last words I ever heard my little sister say." I bit my lower lip. "Father asked why she'd help those beneath her, why she'd extend her hand to the Faunus." I took a deep breath, shaking. "She asked _why not_."

"Weiss-"

"Father struck her. There, in front of all of his guards and workers. She fell and couldn't rise, so he grabbed her by the hair and ordered me to follow... I couldn't do anything." I bowed my head. "This wasn't the first time he'd beaten Hima over a disappointment. He'd done it before, but that night, I was kept up by her crying and his yelling. I was locked in my room... In the morning, all was silent. I left of my room and went to Hima's, and-" I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a sob. "I found her window open, her room ransacked of all valuables. Hima was gone."

"What?" Yang's eyes were wide. "What do you mean, _gone_?"

"Father claimed that it had been the White Fang." I opened my eyes. "I knew better... I knew that if they'd done something, he would have immediately reported it. No... It was my father who'd done something to her, he'd staged a kidnapping, and he covered up her disappearance. After a few weeks, he adressed the press and claimed that she was kidnapped and probably dead. Our older sister was furious, claiming that if he told her, she could have done something. My younger brother cried for weeks. But it was I who should have done something. I only stood by and watched... My little sister is dead, and it's my fault."

"It's not." Yang suddenly hugged me. "It's not your fault, Weiss. You were ten. There was nothing you could do..." I whimpered, but I refused to break down. "It's okay to cry, Weiss. You can keep that _Ice Queen_ façade up around others, but not your teammates." I slowly hugged back, letting some tears fall.

"It was all my fault." I whispered. "If I'd done something, spoken up, or helped her, she'd be here... Wouldn't you blame yourself if something happened to Ruby, and you could do nothing?"

Yang was silent.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, we went down to the city of Vale and the docks, seeing the ships arrive.

Those ships carried students from Vacuo, who were coming to Vale for the Vytal Festival.

If only I knew who was on one of those ships.

If only I knew about the two great stowaways.

 ** _Aw... So sad! I hate myself for writing this kind of stuff... But, that doesn't make it any less fun to see your angry reviews! I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _Seriously, guys. I want to see some feedback in the reviews so I know if I should continue this story._**


	4. Vale (Hima)

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as Sun hung by his tail from a pipe on the ceiling.

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this." I stated. Sun laughed, releasing his hold on the pipe, flipping, and landing on his feet.

"You know you're having fun!"

"Trapped in a smelly ship's cargo-hold with a _complete dolt_. Yes, this is definitely  fun."

"Aw, don't be such a _Snow Queen_! We've arrived in Vale. Now, it's only a matter of getting-" The door burst open, revealing some angry sailors. "Away."

"Stowaways!" One man shouted. Sun grabbed my hand, smiling.

"Sorry, boys! Gotta run!" With that, we took off.

 ** _/\_**

Sun and I made it to the ship's deck, the sailors chasing us.

"Hey, stop those delinquents!" A sailor shouted. Sun and I leapt up onto the railing, Sun giving a devious laugh as he looked back.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He stood, holding his hand out. "M'lady?" I took his hand again, rolling my eyes, and we leapt onto the dock, running until Sun thought it a good idea to take a break, hang from a lamppost, and eat a banana.

"You no-good stowaways!" A sailor yelled angrily. Sun laughed.

"Hey, _no-good stowaways_ would get caught! We're  great stowaways!" He insisted. I smiled, rolling my eyes at my friend's antics.

"Stop bragging, you _dunce_." I ordered, then I clenched my fists and glared as a policeman threw a rock at Sun's head, my best friend barely dodging it. "Hey!"

"Get down from there, this instant!" The officer ordered, him and his friend glaring at us. Sun responded by throwing a banana at his face. Sun and I laughed, and Sun leapt down, grabbing my hand as we started running again.

"You're insane!" I shouted. Sun looked at me, still smirking.

"Hey! Less talking, more running, _Snow Queen_!"

We ran past a group of girls, Sun finding time to wink at one, and I heard a gasp.

However, I was too focused on running to find the source.

 ** _/\_**

Eventually, Sun and I escaped the authorities, laughing as we ran across rooftops.

"You gotta admit: that was fun!" Sun grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't _gotta admit_ anything."

"Aw, don't be like that!"

"At least I don't flirt with everything that moves!"

"I don't _flirt with everything that moves_! I flirt with  hot Faunus girls."

"Whatever."

"Let's head up to Beacon. That's where visitors stay, right?"

"Right."

 ** _/\_**

The two of us walked up to the huge school, just as awed as on the day we first saw Haven.

"Cool." Sun smiled, then noticed a dark shape before the statue. A girl in black reached up and removed a bow in her hair, revealing two cat-ears. My eyes widened in shock. A Faunus at Beacon, hiding her heritage? "I knew you'd look better without the bow."

"Huh?" The girl looked back, surprised by our presence. Her golden eyes widened as they fell on me. "Weiss?"

"Um... No." I replied. The girl walked over, staring.

"You... Look a lot like my teammate." The girl admitted. I laughed nervously, looking at Sun for backup.

"Sun, a little help? Please?"

"She knows Weiss." Sun shrugged. "I think you should tell her... After we get out of here. I'm thinking she's in trouble."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two days later, we sat at a café. Blake, the girl, finished telling her story of her history with the White Fang.

"Now..." Blake frowned. "Tell me who you are." I sighed, looking down.

"You know Weiss?" I asked. Blake nodded, and I gripped the table. "How often does she speak of her family?"

"Not often. Though, I overheard something a few nights ago. A story about her dead sister."

"I'm **not** dead." I looked up. Blake's eyes widened. "My name is Hima Schnee. Tell me, how is that bastard Weiss still calls _Father_?" Sun's eyes widened.

"You swear?!"

"Quiet, dunce."

"It's true..." Blake stared. "You're Weiss' twin sister. She thinks you're dead!" I sighed, looking down.

"So, Weiss told someone?"

"Our teammate, Yang."

"Hmm... And how exactly did she spin the end?"

"That your father killed you, covered it up, and blamed the White Fang."

"Well, what if you knew that no version, his or hers, is true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." I smirked. "Weiss probably mentioned dear Father and I's disagreement."

"She said he beat you for protecting a Faunus and talking back."

"Yes... Sun, would you be of assistance?"

"Of course, m'lady."

"Tell me, what would you do if a human your age protected you, then got mercilessly beaten for doing it? In your own words."

"So, first off I'd be pretty shocked, then I'd get angry and start forming a plan. Later that night, I'd break into the house and get them out of there, helping them back to my house where my mom could patch them up after their beating. Then, I don't know, maybe I'd hide them and let them live with me for seven years."

We burst out laughing at the look on Blake's face.

Her eyes were wide, and she gaped as she looked at us.

"You..?" Her voice broke. "You actually..?"

I exchanged glances with Sun.

We both nodded, then looked back at Blake, smirking.

"Yes." We replied in sync. Blake blinked a few times.

"Okay, why am I starting to miss Weiss?"

 ** _/\_**

Blake wanted to prove the White Fang's innocence when it came to a string of Dust robberies. Sun and I agreed to help, and we ended up staking-out a large shipment of _Schnee Dust Company_ Dust. Blake and I sat in silence, then...

"So, you're Weiss' sister?" Blake asked. I nodded. "And... You stood up for Sun when you were ten? And he helped you run away?"

"Yes."

"But, that doesn't explain why Weiss said your room was robbed."

"Of course it does. I robbed it."

"You?"

"I brought all of my valuables."

"Figures."

"Not for me, you dolt..." I sighed, looking down. "Sun told me that he was working in the quarry because his father was away and his mother was sick. Very sick... I knew he'd never be able to afford treatment for her." Little did we know, Sun had returned, arms full of stolen apples and frowning as he listened. "I brushed it off, saying I'd reward him for helping me escape. But really, I would have given him the jewelry even if he hadn't... I didn't want him losing his mother like I lost mine." Blake stared at me, her eyes wide.

"What happened to her?"

"My mother was always very sick, especially after Weiss and I were born. I guess part of Father always blamed me, as the last child born... I remember her always bed-ridden, and in her final months she couldn't even talk. In her last three days she couldn't open her eyes... Her last words to Winter, Weiss, and I were written ones. She told us to be brave, to fight for what was right, and to get out of that house as soon as we could." I closed my eyes. "I was six. Weiss was six, and Winter was sixteen. My brother, Whitley, was four... I knew what my mother and what Sun's mother had were different, that for his mother it was only a matter of paying for treatment. So, I got him the money, and for some unbelievable reason, he wouldn't let me live on the street like I'd planned... Not all Schnees are bad, Blake. I don't speak for myself, but for my sisters. Winter sacrificed all of her inheritance to become a Huntress and join the military, and Weiss is going through Hell-knows-what in order to come to Beacon... I know the White Fang will never believe that. You may never believe that. But Schnees aren't heartless. We're human, we bleed, and we fall down... And sometimes, we're pushed."

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, kneeling down next to me with his normal smile. I shook my head.

"No." Blake replied. "They unloaded the crates, but now they're just sitting there." I frowned.

"No guards."

"What?" Blake asked. I scanned the whole area.

"Schnee shipments are always guarded. I don't like this..."

"Yikes." Sun winced, then held out a bunch of apples. "I stole you some food!" I took one, starving.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked. I nodded, taking a bite of the apple. Sun deadpanned.

"Weren't you in a cult, or something?" He asked. Blake glared, and I punched his arm. "Okay! Too soon!"

That's when something flew overheard. A Bullhead landed, and several people left the ship.

"Oh no." Blake gazed at the uniforms. Sun sighed, even though he already knew what was happening.

"Is that them?"

"Yes... It's them."

"You really didn't think that they were behind it, did you?"

"I think that, deep down, I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

That's when someone else entered the picture.

"Hey!" The human crime lord, Roman Torchwick, shouted. "What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace!"

"This isn't right." Blake stood, grabbing her weapon. "The White Fang would never work with a human... Especially not one like that."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked. The girl leapt down and ran, hiding behind a container.

"No, you idiot!" Torchwick was yelling at a White Fang member, annoyed. "This isn't the leash!" With that, Blake ran up and held my blade to Torchwick's throat, glaring. "What the-?! Oh, for-"

"Nobody move!" Blake snapped. All the White Fang members whipped out their weapons.

"Whoa!" Torchwick exclaimed. "Take it easy there, little lady!"

"That complete dunce is going to get herself killed!" My eyes widened, and Sun frowned. He clenched his fists as we watched.

"If she needs any help, I'll go in. You cover me."

The cat-Faunus removed her bow, glaring venomously.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!"

"Oh, kid." Torchwick smirked. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake held her blade closer to his throat. Then, she was hit by another gust of wind.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation!" Torchwick stated as two more airships arrived. While Blake was distracted, Torchwick fired his weapon and threw her back. Blake barely dodged several more blasts, looking back as Torchwick was hit in the face by a flying banana peel.

Sun leapt down, kicking Torchwick in the head.

"Leave her alone." Sun glared at the human, angry. Several White Fang members leapt out and surrounded him as Sun stood up.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Torchwick asked, smirking. My eyes narrowed. A few White Fang charged, but Sun easily took them down, whipping out a staff.

Blake leapt out and began fighting Torchwick, only to get thrown back. Sun attacked again, and Blake threw Torchwick back.

The human fired at a hanging crate, and it fell, separating Blake and Sun. My eyes widened as Torchwick aimed the gun-end of his cane at Sun.

"Hey!" I shouted, whipping out _Gefroren_ and glaring as I leapt down. Torchwick turned and raised an eyebrow, Sun's eyes wide as he realized how very close he was with death.

"A Schnee?" Torchwick asked, more annoyed than intimidated. "Really?" I raised my blade. "Sorry, _Princess_. I'm only picking fights worth my time." Torchwick aimed his cane at Sun again.

"You picked the fight when you messed with my friends." I growled, getting ready to attack. Torchwick tensed up, then looked back.

"What kind of Schnee are you?" He asked, then started casually walking toward me. "I mean, defending two Faunus? Calling them your _friends_? Your father must be so very disappointed."

"Like I care." I rolled my eyes, then activated Ice-Dust and stabbed the ground, creating an ice-slick.

I ran across the ice without a problem as Torchwick slipped, then stabbed the ground with Fire-Dust as he regained his footing to create a shroud of steam.

 ** _/\_**

 _A figure in red gazed down at the battle, awestruck._

 _"Is that... Weiss?"_

 ** _/\_**

Torchwick suddenly found me and knocked me back, firing at me with his cane.

The blast hit me in the gut and sent me flying into the container that had separated Sun and Blake.

I got on my hands and knees, looking up as Torchwick raised his cane.

"Hey!" A girl in red shouted from a roof, whipping out her scythe. Torchwick looked up and smirked.

"Hello, _Red_!" The thief greeted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Red was distracted, allowing Torchwick to fire and send her flying back.

Another girl appeared on the edge of the roof.

" _Penny_ , get back!" I heard Red scream, and Penny looked back.

"Don't worry, _Ruby_!" The green-eyed girl looked forward, focused. "I'm combat-ready!" Then, Penny leapt down, dozens of blades flying around her.

"Hima!" Sun ran over and helped me up, eyes wide. "Are you an idiot?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm fine! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Nice save."

 ** _Uh-oh. Half of Team RWBY knows about Hima. This can not be good... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	5. Reunion (Blake)

After the battle, I explained everything to Ruby and Penny, Hima and Sun by my side for support.

Then, Hima frowned, stood, and turned around, only to be met by what looked like her reflection.

Weiss.

All eyes widened as the two stared at each other.

"H-Hima?" Weiss asked. Hima rubbed one of her arms with the opposite hand, giving a small nod.

"Hello, Weiss." She greeted timidly. Then, Hima was crushed in a hug, which seemed to surprise her more than it should have.

"You complete DOLT!" Weiss practically screamed. Her whole body shook, and I realized she was sobbing.

Hima hugged back, closing her eyes.

"My God..." Yang stared, stunned. "There are two of them." Finally, the two pulled away.

"How is this possible?! How are you alive?!" Weiss pointed at Sun. "What are you doing with **HIM**?!"

"Weiss, we talked about this." Ruby tried, but Weiss turned to her.

"I know. I'm not passing judgements based on his _heritage_... Only what he's done." My teammate glared at Sun. "I'd know you anywhere. It was you in the quarry, that day."

Sun laughed nervously, taking a step back. Then, Hima stepped between her sister and Sun.

"Sun is the only reason Father didn't kill me, Weiss, or worse."

"HE'S THE REASON YOU WERE AN ANY DANGER!"

"That's a lie, and we both know it... Weiss, I'll explain everything, but first-" Hima gestured to me. "Priorities." Weiss glared at her.

"You're my sister."

"I've been gone seven years... And she's your teammate. Your friend." Hima drew her rapied, smirking as she gestured to Weiss and I with it. "Now, hug and make up."

"They're _sisters_?" Ruby asked, finally processing it. Yang laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Double _Ice Queen_. Welcome to when Hell freezes over."

 ** _/\_**

We dragged Hima and Sun to our dorm at Beacon.

While Team RWBY sat on Weiss' bed, Hima and Sun sat on mine.

"Explain." Weiss glared. Hima looked down, sighing.

"Weiss... I ran away."

"That much is obvious."

"Sun wanted to repay me for helping him, and he broke me out of my room after..." A pause. "You know."

"Oh." Weiss frowned. "I see... Continue, Hima."

What was that all about?

"Then, his family took me in." Hima shrugged. "I attend Haven, I'm the leader of Team EMBR, and my purpose in life seems to be continuously posting Sun's bail... It's been a wild ride."

" _Wild ride_?" Weiss asked. "Since when do you talk like that?"

"Well, she learned the expression from me when I taught her to ride a bike." Sun explained. Weiss grew even more confused.

"You can ride a bike?"

"And climb a tree." Hima smiled somewhat proudly. "Sun taught me how to be, well, a normal kid."

"Yep!" Sun grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's been a lot of fun! ... Just to get something of my chest, she wasn't exaggerating when it came to bailing me out of jail."

By this time, Weiss' jaw had dropped in astonishment.

Yang broke the tension by bursting into laughter.

"THIS IS THE BEST!" The blonde-brawler laughed. "The _Ice Queen_ 's sister got raised by Faunus into a normal-human being?! PRICELESS!"

"Shut up, you _brute_!" Weiss snapped. "And I can't believe this! My sister was raised into a ruffian!"

"A _ruffian_ who's leader of her team." Hima smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "What was the name of this team, again? Team RWBY? Tell me, _Red_. What was your name, aga-? AH!"

Weiss tackled her sister, the two sisters going into an all out brawl.

Yang and Sun started laughing, Ruby and I watching in concern.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Sun and Yang chanted. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, Hima had Weiss pinned, shoving her arm up in between her shoulder blades.

"Yield." Hima smirked. Weiss shook her head, only to cry out in pain when Hima pushed her arm up. "Don't test me, sister! I'm crazy!"

"You're not cra- AH!"

"Yield!"

"Okay, okay!" Weiss was allowed up, both of the twins standing. "What in the world is the matter with you?!"

"Many things." Hima crossed her arms, grinning. "Did you miss me, Weiss?"

"Of course I did." Weiss hugged Hima, closing her eyes. "I am never letting you out of my sight, ever again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hima pulled away. "I am **never** going back to our father."

"Ever." Sun agreed. Weiss glared at him once more.

"Back off, _Monkey-Boy_!"

 ** _"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"_**

 ** _"Heh-heh..."_**

Instead of cringing and recoiling like he had at the docks after Weiss and I's reconciliation, Sun glared back at the pale girl.

"You didn't see her, that night." Sun stated coldly. "I did. When I found her, she could barely walk. She was completely covered in bruises. She had fractured ribs, a split lip, scratches, and LOOK!" Sun gestured to the scar on Hima's eye. "So, don't you dare come here after all these years and say that she has to go back to THAT!"

All eyes were wide.

"Sun, stop." Hima tried. "You don't need to yell at her. Weiss didn't do anything wrong."

"She also didn't do anything to help you, that day." Sun glared at Weiss. "If anyone here should be angry at anyone here, it should be Hima at you." Weiss stared, mute with astonishment. "Let's head to the Haven dorms... It's been a long, long night." Sun took Hima by the hand, looking at each of us. "Blake, Ruby, Yang, _Ice Queen_ : Goodnight."

Sun led Hima out, and she looked back with an apologetic smile.

"Goodnight, Weiss. Goodnight, Team RWBY." She grinned. Then, they were gone.

Weiss sat down on her bed, placing her face in her hands.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. The heiress looked up. "H-how did you get that scar?" Weiss sighed.

"Not like how Hima got hers... A few years after Hima vanished, Father made me battle a giant robotic Knight. I got this scar when it struck me."

"What is wrong with your father?!" I asked, snapping. "He beat his children, made them fight impossible battles, and all he's done to the Faunus... How can you be anywhere near him?!" Weiss looked down again, sighing.

"Ever since Hima vanished, security surrounding the remaining Schnees has increased... I don't exactly have a choice, anymore."

 ** _Well... I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	6. Twin Antics 1

**(Weiss)**

 ** _TWEEEEET!_**

I woke up in the morning to find my perfect reflection staring down at me, Ruby's whistle in her hand. The surprise of being woken up by such a noise sent me falling out of bed.

"AH!" I hit the ground, then glared at my twin sister. She wasn't back in my life for a day, and she was already being a total nuisance. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Many things. Now, come on!" Hima grabbed my arm and pulled me onto my feet. "The term's just ended! We're on break! It's time I teach you how not to be an _Ice Queen_!" Hima shoved my normal clothes into my hands, along with a pair of black shorts. "I suggest that you wear those under your dress."

"What?! Just what do you think you will be forcing me to do?!"

"No time to explain! Get dressed!"

"But-"

"Oh, cruel fate!" Hima gripped her heart, sighing dramatically. "I finally find my older sister again after all these years, and she's already neglecting me! OOOOOOOH, THE PAAAAAIN!" Hima fell back onto the floor with a dramatic _bleh_ , pretending to be dead.

"You dunce!" I stamped my foot, annoyed. Hima didn't respond. "Get up!" I lightly kicked her side. Hima was still not moving. She wasn't even breathing. "Hima?" I kneeled, frowning. "Hima?!"

"BOO!" My sister shot up, and I let out a yelp of fear. "HA! Gotcha!"

"That was not funny!"

"It will be by the time I'm done with you! Now, go get dressed!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Hima)**

Weiss pouted during the entire airship-ride to Vale. When we landed, I sent Sun a quick text:

 _ **[** So far, so good. **]**_

 _ **[** She's not being a total Ice Queen? **]**_

 _ **[** Nope, she's in Alpha Ice Bitch mode. But what fun would it be if she wasn't? **]**_

 _ **[** You're crazy. **]**_

 _ **[** Learned from the best. :) **]**_

I smiled and put my scroll away, looking at my sister as we walked down the sidewalk.

"It's time you learn how to function as a normal human, dear sister."

"Hmph. I'll have you learn that I've been told that I am a proper young lady."

"Yeah? Well, most people our age don't act like they've got sticks permenantly shoved up their asses, dear sister."

"Hima!"

"Lesson number one: swearing."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Weiss)**

My sister was a psychopath! A swearing, tree-climbing, bike-riding psychopath! She made me say each of her common swear words three times, ride a bike, climb a tree, ride roller-coasters at the carnival, and she took me out to lunch at someplace _Toni's Pizzarea_! They don't use any utensils! They eat with their hands! It's repulsive!

My sister loved it!

She loved all of those activities, those foods, and she never went to any proper clothing stores! She went to places that sold TV show or movie-based clothing and accessories, she bought jeans and shorts and all other manners of clothing a proper Schnee wouldn't be caught dead in!

What had Hima grown into?!

Finally, at the end of the day, Hima said she wanted to make up for putting me through... Hell... And she took me to a decent restaurant. I offered to pay, but she said that she had made plenty of money with her part-time job as a waitress at a small restaurant in Mistral.

MY SISTER HAD A JOB! A JOB!

We sat at a table, Hima and I looking at our menus, and I finally got along to asking something that had been on my mind for some time.

"Hima?"

"Yes?"

"... What is your relationship with Sun?"

"What?"

"I mean, are you together?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"... Are you dating Sun?"

"What?!" Hima asked, surprised. I saw her face tint red. "N-no! Sun and I are just friends! Best friends, actually! Not dating! Never dating!"

"... Do you want to be dating?"

"No! ... Yes... Maybe?"

"... Do you wish to talk about it?

"No!"

"Hima... I know that our family's reputation with the Faunus isn't the best, but know that if you wish to seek this relationship, I will support you. Winter will too, once she knows you're alive."

"Winter." Hima looked down. "It's been so long since I've though of her... How is she?"

"She's doing well..."

"Her relationship with Qrow Branwen didn't go too well, did it?"

"No, it did not." I admitted. We both laughed at that. "So... You grew up in Vacuo?"

"Yep! It's not that bad, if you wear enough sunblock. The beaches are amazing."

"And, you went to Haven?"

"Indeed. I'm the leader of my team!"

"..."

"Weiss? Are you okay? Weiss?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Hima)**

Weiss and I walked down the sidewalk towards the airships, and my sister turned to me.

"So... How have you been progressing with your glyphs?"

"I'm doing well." I replied simply. My sister gestured for me to continue. "I mean, I'm adept at applying Dust to them and I've nearly-perfected Time-Dilations. I believe I've mastered normal glyphs."

"And Summoning?" My sister asked. I looked down, sighing.

"I tried it, once." I admitted. "I wanted to summon the first Grimm I ever killed. A Gryphon."

"Your first Grimm-kill was a Gryphon?"

"They're quite common where Sun and I grew up... I tried to summon it, but when I recalled all of my enemies, Father was suddenly all I could think of. I was so scared that I would summon him that I stopped and never tried it, again."

"... Does Sun know?"

"No." I replied, looking up. "There's a lot Sun doesn't know."

"I thought he helped you with your nightmares."

"The ones he knows about." I corrected, Weiss' eyes widening. "He needs to sleep at night, Weiss... And I haven't told him anything about Mother or Whitley, I barely told him about you and Winter. He doesn't know half of what Father did to me."

"Hima, why? He's your best friend!"

"He doesn't need to know everything." I let my hands fall to my sides and clench into fists. "My burdens don't have to be his."

"... Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure." Weiss began quietly, and I looked over at her. "And all of it... Irreplaceable."

"... You think I should tell him."

"I believe he deserves to know."

"... I'll think about it."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 **(Weiss)**

Hima and I arrived at the airships, and who should be on the ship but Jaune? I pinched the bridge of my nose as he began trying to talk to me, Hima giggling as she watched from afar.

"Wait..." Jaune paused, raising an eyebrow. "Who's that?" His eyes were on Hima.

"Jaune, was it?" Hima held her hand out and gave a small smirk. "Hima Elurra, leader of first-year Team EMBR of Haven." Jaune stared at her, stunned.

"You... Look a lot like Weiss."

"Do I?" Hima asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hardly noticed." Jaune looked between us, pointing from me to Hima several times with his jaw dropped in astonishment. Then, he gripped the sides of his head, let a small noise out as whatever brain-cells he had were destroyed, then he fell over and passed out. "That was amusing."

"... Would you mind if I called you every time he tried flirting with me?"

"Aw, Weiss. Give him a break. He's like a kicked puppy." Hima kneeled down and got a good look at Jaune, then she looked up at me and wagged her eyebrows. "He is kinda cute...

 _Jaune and Weissy sitting in a tree,_

 _K! I! S! S! I! N! G!_ "

"Hima..."

"Ship it."

"Hima!"

"Oh, right! You've got a thing for Neptune... Ship it."

"HIMA!"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just some fun and talk between two sisters! I'm sorry it was kinda short, but this is only to keep you guys interested while I work on the next chapter. I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _PS: FINALS ARE EVIL!_**


	7. I'm A Complete Dolt (Sun)

Hima, Neptune, and I watched as Team RWBY and some other team engaged in the COOLEST FOOD FIGHT EVER! How did they even do that with all those foods?!

"God, I'm surrounded by complete dunces." Hima face-palmed. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling deviously.

"Aren't you used to it by now?" I asked, only for us both to look up after a brief flash. Neptune lowered a camera, laughing.

"What a perfect _SnowSun_ moment! I ship it!"

"Neptune!" I snapped. "Hima and I are just friends! Will you quit it?!" Hima nodded, placing her hands on her hips.

Neptune just snapped another picture.

 ** _/\_**

Later that day, after the food fight ended, Neptune, Hima, and I agreed to help Team RWBY investigate Torchwick and the White Fang.

I went with Blake to spy on the White Fang, Neptune went with Yang to interrogate some Night-Club owner, and Weiss and Ruby went to call the _SDC_ from the CCT.

None of those were Hima's style, so she hid outside the White Fang meeting in case we needed backup.

 ** _/\_**

We needed backup.

As Blake and I ran from the giant robot that Torchwick was controlling, Hima joined us.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Hima practically screamed. I grabbed her hand, helping her run faster.

"Shut up and run!"

 ** _/\_**

We continued running, ending up leaping across cars on a highway.

Neptune and Yang arrived, my partner leaping up and driving his trident into the robot.

"Hang on, Neptune!" I leapt up onto a truck and activated my semblance, sending my clones at the mech. Then, the robot threw Neptune at me, sending us flying off the highway.

"Sun!" Hima shouted, leaping onto the truck and raising her hands. A glyph caught Neptune and I, supporting us and saving our lives.

Hima gasped and looked up as the robot threw a punch at her, yelling in pain as it made contact and sent her flying at us. I stood and caught her bridal style, the girl looking up at me in shock.

It was dark, but I'm pretty sure that she blushed.

Then, Neptune popped up and snapped a picture on his camera.

We glared at him, then the glyph faded and we fell.

 ** _/\_**

"They're probably fine, right?" I asked, sitting with Hima and Neptune at the noddle stand. Neptune shrugged.

"Probably."

"... I'm going to die someday, and you two will just be eating noodles somewhere." Hima deadpanned. Then, all three of us laughed.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, I had asked Blake to the dance and been publicly rejected. So, I went to the one person I knew who was an expert on girls.

I knocked on the Team EMBR dorm room, and she answered.

"Um, Hima?" I asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"... How can I asked Blake out to the dance?" I finally asked. Hima blinked a few times in surprise.

"Oh..."

"Can you help me?"

"... Of course." Hima smiled, nodding. "Let me just finish something up really quick." She ducked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

 ** _/\_**

 _Rhea, Naomi, and Claudia looked at their leader with pity as she leaned against the door, biting her lower lip and gathering herself._

 _"You don't have to, Hima." Claudia sighed, shaking her head. "Pretend one of us is sick, do anything-"_

 _"No." Hima closed her eyes. "If Sun wants to go to the dance with Blake, I'll do whatever I can to help him... That's what friends do."_

 ** _/\_**

Hima popped out of her room, smiling brightly.

"Okay! Let's go!"

 ** _/\_**

A few hours later, Hima had taught me everything from how to dance to how not to make a complete idiot of myself in front of Blake.

"Thanks, Hima!" I hugged the tiny girl, smiling brightly. "You're the best friend a guy could have!"

"I do my best." Hima replied, giving a small grin. I pulled away.

"Is there anything I could do to pay you back? Name it, and it's done! I'll even say the thing!"

"You just go and enjoy the dance, Sun." My best friend smiled, turning away. "Try not to let Neptune embarrass himself. You know how he is."

"You're not going?" I asked. Hima paused, then looked back.

"No."

"Why not?"

"... Our first missions are tomorrow. I'm getting some rest."

"No, something's up. You know I always know."

"Huh... Is that a fact?"

"Yes. Now, spill."

"Let's just say that I'm not fond of being an onlooker." Hima left the room without another word.

"An onlooker?" I asked. I was really, really confused.

Hima had meant it as though no one would dance with her.

But for some reason, it made something inside of me click.

Then, my eyes widened.

 ** _"Um, Hima?"_**

 ** _"Yes?"_**

 ** _"I need help."_**

 ** _"With what?"_**

 ** _"... How can I asked Blake out to the dance?"_**

 ** _"Oh..."_**

 ** _"Can you help me?"_**

 ** _"... Of course."_**

I was an idiot.

 ** _"Hima? I, uh, don't know how to do any of those formal dances you're supposed to do at these things."_**

 ** _"God, you're hopeless... Alright, come here."_**

 ** _"You'll help me?"_**

 ** _"Don't I always?"_**

I was a dunce.

 ** _"I'm not fond of being an onlooker."_**

I was a complete dolt.

"I'm so stupid!" I face-palmed. Someone laughed.

"You're only now seeing it?" A girl's voice asked. I turned to see...

"Blake?" I asked. The cat-Faunus walked over, arms crossed with a faint smile on her face. "You knew?"

"It wasn't that hard to see... Though, she is very good at keeping it from you. Most of my friends keep dropping hints to the guys they like, even Weiss, but not Hima. She even helped you try to impress another girl."

" _Try?_ "

"Sun, you're like an annoying little brother I never asked for, but got stuck with anyway. I would love to be your friend, but..."

"Not in that way."

"Yes... So, I'm going to help you, like a big sister, to mend this divide that's growing between you and Hima."

Blake held her hand out and I took it, smiling as memories flashed...

 ** _/\_**

 _ **I might never be your knight in shining armor...**_

 _"It'll be fine." I promised, smiling as I extended a hand. "Trust me." Hima hesitated for a moment, then smiled and took it._

 _"Okay."_

 _ **I might never be the one you take home to mother...**_

 _"Sun?" Mom asked tiredly. "Why are you outside? It's..." Then, Mom noticed Hima, and her eyes widened. "Late... Who is this?"_

 _"This is a friend of mine."_

 _ **And I might never be the one who brings you flowers...**_

 _" Musa paradisiaca?" I asked, hanging upside-down by my tail and offering a banana. Hima rolled her eyes and took it, smiling._

 _"You dunce..."_

 _ **But I can be the one, be the one tonight!**_

 _I gave Hima her first hug, and she closed her eyes as she buried her face in my chest._

 _ **When I first saw you**_

 _ **From across the room**_

 _ **I could tell that you were curious...**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

 _"Are you alright?" The girl asked, her blue eyes wide. I had never seen eyes like those._

 _I blinked a few times, still surprised, then nodded and reached out to accept my rescuer's hand._

 _ **Girl, I hope you're sure**_

 _ **What you're looking for,**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not good at making promises.**_

 _"From now on, everything will be different." I promised. "I'm going to teach you how to do all the things normal kids do. How to run, jump, climb, ride a bike, have fun, and everything else your dad never let you do. I will even give you at least one hug a day for the rest of our lives. Promise."_

 _ **But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms!**_

 _"Come on!" I bounced on my bed. "It's fun!" Hima rolled her eyes and climbed up onto the bed, then yelped in fear as I grabbed her hands and made her start bouncing._

 _That yell soon became laughter._

 _ **And if you like having secret little rendezvous!**_

 _Hima let out a small, muffled cry of alarm as my hand covered her mouth._

 _"Don't scream." I whispered. "I'm here to help, but if I'm gonna do that, you can't scream. Got it?" Hima's eyes were wide, but she calmed and nodded. I removed my hand, and we remained in silence, analyzing each other._

 _She was so hurt, her eyes filled with an unbearable sadness._

 _I had to help._

 _ **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do!**_

 _"Come on, Snow Queen! Join me!" I laughed, hanging from a tree branch. Hima shook her head._

 _"I can't do that. It's dangerous, moronic, and- AH!" The girl yelped as I wrapped my tail around her waist and pulled her up into the tree. "Will you stop doing that?!"_

 _ **Then baby, I'm perfect!**_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect for you!**_

 _Hima gave a gasp as Rhea Claw slammed me into a wall._

 _"Worried about your boyfriend?" Neptune teased. Hima glared._

 _"He's not my b-boyfriend!"_

 _"Your voice cracked."_

 _"S-shut up!"_

 _ **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down!**_

 _Hima gazed at the bicycle, her blue eyes wide._

 _"This is how I'm going to die."_

 _"It'll be fine." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you fall, I'll catch you!"_

 _ **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce!**_

 _"We're definitely not in Vacuo, anymore." I smiled mischievously. "Come on, let's meet the neighbors!"_

 _"No pick-pocketing!"_

 _"You're no fun!"_

 _ **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about!**_

 _The girl tossed and turned, kicking and screaming in her sleep. Upon closer inspection, she was also crying._

 _"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" The girl shouted. I leapt up onto her bed and tried to shake her out of it._

 _"Hima, wake up! Wake up!" I pleaded, desperate. Hima's blue eyes shot open, wild and afraid, and she immediately threw her arms around me and hugged me, sobbing into my chest. I looked down at the little girl and slowly hugged back, gently running a hand down her back and hair. "It's alright, it was just a nightmare. You're safe."_

 ** _Then baby, you're perfect!_  
**

 _ **Baby, you're perfect!**_

 _ **So let's start right now.**_

 _Hima laughed, the first laugh I had ever heard from her._

 _Wow._

 _It was..._

 _Amazing._

 _ **I might never be the hands you put your heart in...**_

 _"Schnees aren't heartless. We're human, we bleed, and we fall down... And sometimes, we're pushed."_

 _Why didn't she ever tell me any of that?_

 _ **Or the arms that hold you any time you want them...**_

 _"Y-you're scared?" Hima asked. I looked down, but Hima buried her face into my chest again. "It's okay."_

 _"W-what did you see?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the storm. Hima closed her eyes._

 _"My father." She replied quietly, frowning. "I was back home, and I had disappointed him again. He said I'd never see you, your mom, this place, or anything again, and then..." Hima hugged tighter. I rested my chin on top of her head, closing my eyes and sighing._

 _ **But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment!**_

 _"Wanna stow away on a ship to Vale with me?"_

 _"Sun, I don't-"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"... Only because it's you."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _ **'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time!**_

 _"HUG SNEAK ATTACK!" I hugged Hima, and she gave a small blush as people laughed._

 _ **When I first saw you**_

 _ **From across the room**_

 _ **I could tell that you were curious...**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

 _"How do I look?" Hima stepped out, wearing her combat-outfit for the first time. I stared._

 _"Um... Nice?"_

 _Amazing!_

 _Hima suddenly giggled, pointing at my outfit._

 _"Really?"_

 _"What?! Chicks love the abs!"_

 _"Whatever..."_

 _ **Girl, I hope you're sure**_

 _ **What you're looking for,**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not good at making promises.**_

 _"I'll never let that happen. I'll never let him hurt you, and I'll never be away from you... I promise."_

 _"I've never had someone keep a promise, before. Especially the promises about leaving."_

 _"Well, that's because I've never been the one making them."_

 _ **But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms!**_

 _"How about we have a slumber party? I've never had one before, but I saw one on a cartoon you showed me... You look like you need one."_

 _"You, too." I yelped at another roar of thunder and flash of lightning, darting under Hima's blanket. She peeked under with a lit flashlight as I cowered, giving a small giggle._

 _"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you're scared?"_

 _"S-shut up!"_

 _She called me adorable?_

 _ **And if you like having secret little rendezvous!**_

 _"Sing!"_

 _"What?! No, Sun! I-I can't!"_

 _"Yes, you can!" I sat in a student seat, smiling brightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Hima Schnee! Cue the music..."_

 _"Sun, I-"_

 _"Just sing something you know." I insisted, grinning. Hima just stared at me in mute shock, then slowly stood with good posture, folding her hands and closing her eyes._

 _" Mirror, tell me something..._

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all... "_

 _ **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do!**_

 _"Please, bail me out! I won't survive in prison! I'm too pretty!"_

 _"What do you say?"_

 _"I promise I won't do it, again!"_

 _"Like you'll keep that promise... And?"_

 _"Hima is the best friend ever!"_

 _"And?"_

 _"No one on Remnant is as great as Hima!"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I don't deserve to kiss the dirt on the bottom of Hima's shoes!"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I'm a worthless worm who is lucky enough to bask in the glow Hima gives off! Now, let me out!"_

 _"The cell's unlocked, genius. I posted bail an hour ago." Hima smirked. The other detainees laughed as I deadpanned._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"No, you don't."_

 _ **Then baby, I'm perfect!**_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect for you!**_

 _As we watched a scary movie, Hima yelped and grabbed my arm. I gave a small laugh._

 _Then, I deadpanned as Neptune held two thumbs-up._

 _ **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down!**_

 _Hima and I screamed, me with excitement and her with fear, as we rode on a roller-coaster._

 _"IF WE DIE, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _"HANDS IN THE AIR, SNOW QUEEN!"_

 _ **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce!**_

 _"Hello, Beacon! Sun Wukong is here to screw shit up!"_

 _"Shut up, you dunce."_

 _ **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about!**_

 _Hima fell asleep on the boat from Vacuo to Vale, and I smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder._

 _"Goodnight, Snow Queen."_

 ** _Then baby, you're perfect!_**

 ** _Baby, you're perfect!_**

 ** _So let's start right now._**

 _Hima and I sparred, and she finally won the fight, pinning me to the ground with her foot and holding her rapier to my neck, smirking._

 _"What do you say?"_

 _"Not again!"_

 _"Say it!"_

 _"Ugh. Fine... Hima is the best friend ever!"_

 _"And?"_

 _ **And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out...**_

 _ **Oh, yeah...**_

 _"I have only one more announcement: one of you has lied about their identity."_

 _"Oh no." My eyes widened. My hand wrapped around Hima's, and she held onto it like a lifeline._

 _ **And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about...**_

 _"I'm not fond of being an onlooker."_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect...**_

 _ **Baby, we're perfect!**_

 _"Sun and Hima, fire and ice!" Neptune laughed. "You guys are the dream team, you know that?!"_

 _ **If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms!**_

 _"Run!" I laughed, holding Hima's hand as we ran from an enraged Professor Goodwitch._

 _We'd heard that Team CRDL liked picking on Faunus._

 _We decided to pay them a little visit, and we'd made sure they wouldn't mess with anyone ever again._

 _"YOU COMPLETE DOLT!"_

 _ **And if you like having secret little rendezvous!**_

 _"Now, the most common stance has the female partner's arms around the male's neck or her hands on his shoulders, while the male's hands are almost always on her waist... Stop blushing, Monkey-Boy. It's just what's proper."_

 _"O-okay. If you say so."_

 _"Now, the easiest dance involves three steps. I'll lead for now, but I'll expect you to take over once you've got the hang of it."_

 _"Okay. I'm ready."_

 _"One... Two... Three. One, two, three. One, two, three..."_

 _"I think I've got the hang of it!"_

 _"You're a natural. Now, stop being a dunce and focus."_

 _ **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do!**_

 _"It's easy." I smirked at Team RWBY. "I do it all the time!"_

 _"You what?!" Weiss asked. I grinned at her reaction._

 _"I climb trees all the time!"_

 _"I should cut this branch." Hima rolled her eyes, eyeing the branch I hung from. Then, she smirked. "What do you say?"_

 _"No! Not again!" I pleaded. Hima pulled out Gefroren. "Okay, okay! Hima is the best friend ever!"_

 _"And?"_

 _ **Then baby, I'm perfect!**_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect for you!**_

 _Hima and I laughed as we walked down a sidewalk, I having just finished a good joke._

 _"I can't stop laughing..!"_

 _"Sorry, Snow Queen!"_

 _"You dunce!"_

 _ **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down!**_

 _"Sun!" Hima shouted as Neptune and I were knocked aside by the Paladin, reaching out to conjure a glyph and catch us._

 _Then, she was hit off the truck she stood upon, and I was barely able to catch her as she fell._

 _I held her up bridal-style, and we glared as Neptune smirked and snapped a picture of us._

 _Then, the glyph faded._

 _ **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce!**_

 _"You gotta admit: that was fun!" I grinned. Hima rolled her eyes._

 _"I don't gotta admit anything."_

 _"Aw, don't be like that!"_

 _"Me? At least I don't flirt with everything that moves!"_

 _"I don't flirt with everything that moves! I flirt with hot Faunus girls."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Let's head up to Beacon. That's where visitors stay, right?"_

 _"Right."_

 _ **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about!**_

 _I accidentally pulled Hima too close while she was teaching me to dance, and she bowed her head to hide what I could only assume was a blush._

 _"That's enough, for now." Hima pushed away._

 _ **Then baby, you're perfect!**_

 _ **Baby, you're perfect!**_

 _ **So let's start right now!**_

 ** _/\_**

I knocked on my dorm door a few times, and Sage let me in.

I sat down on my bed, unable to fully process it.

"Sun?" Neptune asked. I didn't reply, and he sat next to me. "It's alright. Tell _Papa Neptune_ what's wrong."

"Hima."

"Yikes." Scarlet winced. "Did you get into a fight?"

"No, not exactly."

"What happened?" Sage asked. I looked down.

"Well, I needed help with Blake, and I asked Hima-"

"WHAT?!" My teammates asked. Neptune whacked me upside the head.

"This has gone too far! Hima likes you, you idiot!"

"I know!" I snapped, then looked down. "I know... Blake told me."

"So..?" Scarlet asked. I shrugged, sighing dejectedly.

"I don't know what to do. Blake _friend-zoned_ me, I just learned that my best friend _like_ -likes me, Hima's not going to the dance... And I don't know what to think."

"Sun." Sage placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "You're confused as to how you feel about Hima?" I nodded. "I can make it easier... Who is the one person you can't live without?"

My eyes widened.

 ** _/\_**

I hid around a corner as Neptune knocked on the Team EMBR dorm. Hima answered, frowning.

"What?"

"Well, we're going to tonight's dance as a group. You in?"

"No."

"Come on, _Snow Queen_! It won't be the same without you!"

"I said no!"

"I'll give you twenty Lien!"

"No, Neptune! I'm not going to that stupid dance!"

"Why not?"

"I'm just not!"

"Ahem." We all looked to see the one and only Yang Xiao-Long, arms crossed and smirking. "Allow me." Yang grabbed Hima's arm and dragged her down the hallway while she struggled. "We're going out, getting you a dress, and Weiss will make you look pretty. You're going!"

"No! Let go, you brute!"

"Nope! Call this an _intervention_!"

"Wow." Neptune stared as I walked over to him. "Did not see that coming."

"Me, either... We should call her first, next time."

"Definitely."

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sun just got hit by the** oh-shit-I'm-an-idiot **bus! Just so you know, I'm not a fan of** 1D **, but I thought that the song was appropriate. That Taylor Swift bashing... I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	8. The Dance (Hima)

Well, Weiss and Yang got me looking _all nice and pretty_ , and they made me go to the stupid dance.

I was wearing a dress similar to the one Weiss wore, but mine was all white with a slight blue tint around the bottom of the skirt.

At the dance, I hid by the punch-bowl with Ruby and Jaune, giving slight giggles as they made a toast _to the socially-awkward_.

Then...

"M'lady?" A voice asked. I turned to see Sun, all dressed up, extending his hand with a playful smirk.

"Sun?" I asked, surprised. Sun nodded, grinning slyly.

"May I have this dance?"

"I guess... Nice tie."

"Nice dress."

"Wait, what about-? Ah!" I was interrupted as Sun wrapped his arms around my waist, and I placed my hands on his shoulders to keep myself steady as he pulled me out to the dance floor. "What about Blake, you dolt? You went through all of that effort to be _perfect_ for her!"

"Well, I'm not." Sun stated. "And I never will be."

"Did she hurt you?! I'll give her a piece of my mind-"

"No, no... I just got major-league _friend-zoned_ , and I didn't want my best friend to be alone, tonight."

"Sun, I'm fine. Really-"

"I can tell you're lying..." Sun gave a sad smile. "You know I can always tell when something's wrong."

"What are you talking about, you dolt? I'm okay."

"We'll see." Sun rested his head on top of mine, which was fortunate.

He couldn't see me blush as I slowly rested my head on his chest.

What was going on?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After the dance, Sun wanted to take a walk around Beacon.

And he insisted on walking arm-in-arm for some reason.

I was getting pretty confused, by that point.

"Hey, Hima?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What?"

"Give me your honest opinion."

"Well... Your jokes and sarcasm could use some work, although your pranks and wordplay while messing with people are decent and humorous. You are goofy, rambunctious, and a bit childish... But, you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You have your moments of gentleness, you are kind, and you always know when something's wrong. You're my best friend, and though you can sometimes be annoying... I would never change anything about you."

I was looking down as I spoke, so I didn't see the shock or the blush forming on Sun's face.

"Wow..."

"And, your opinion of me?"

"Hima, you're... _Amazing_." Sun began. I tensed up. "With all you've been through, you still keep fighting for what's right, no matter what. You're strong, brave, considerate, and you're unlike any girl I've ever met. Though, you can be a little insecure and you try to hide it when something's wrong... You're sarcastic, funny, talented, beautiful, you sing like an angel, and I honestly don't know why you hang around someone like me. I'm  just me, and you're... _Perfect_."

Now, it was my turn to look down and blush.

"No, I'm not perfect. And _just you_ is the understatement of the century... Sun, what's going on?" I asked, looking up at him. "You could have gone to the dance with your _dream girl_ , convinced her that you weren't supposed to be in the _friend-zone_ , but instead you haven't left my side all night. I don't understand what's going through your head, right now." Sun looked at me and wagged his eyebrows, giving a playful smirk.

"Do you ever?"

"Usually, I have a better idea than I do right now... I just-"

"Why can't you see that I decided to spend tonight with the one person who's always been there for me? Even when I didn't deserve it..."

"Sun, what are you talking about? There's never been a time when-"

"Hima, for the last few days I've been so focused on Blake that I've been overlooking everything else. Everyone else, especially you... Yet, you put up a smile when I asked for help." Sun looked down. "It's becoming clear to me that I've been avoiding something, or blind to it. I don't know, but I can see it now, and... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sun, you're not making any sense."

"It's just... I've realized something I should have a long time ago."

"What?"

"There's only one thing on Remnant that I can't live without." Sun paused, looking down at me. "One person." I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. What was he talking about?

That's when Sun leaned forward and kissed me.

My eyes widened, then slowly closed as Sun wrapped his arms and tail around my waist. My hands were on his chest, but they were in no way strong enough to push him away.

Did I even want to?

Sun leaned lower, deepening the kiss. It must have been difficult for him due to my small stature.

Finally, Sun pulled his face away, resting his forehead on mine, his eyes locking with my own.

He didn't remove his arms or tail. If anything, they held tighter. His heart was beating so fast, it couldn't have been healthy...

I found myself unable to speak, surprised by what had just occurred.

A small smile crossed Sun's lips, and I realized I was blushing.

"D-did you just-?"

"Yep."

"B-but, you-"

"Hey." Sun grinned. "I know. Hit me like a raging Boarbatusk, but I finally took the damn hint." I blinked a few times, still stunned.

"D-did you mean all of those things you said?" I finally asked. Sun nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"Every word." He replied softly. I gazed up at him for a few moments, still unable to fully process everything.

Sun kissed me.

He actually kissed me.

And all those things he said...

I slowly smiled and rested my head in his chest, closing my eyes as Sun held me in that warm, gentle embrace.

"What does this mean?" I asked. "What now?" Sun's chin rested on top of my head.

"Well... I think the way Ren and Nora put it is: _we're **together** -together_." I sensed the smile crossing Sun's face. "If that's alright with you." I pulled away and looked up, beaming.

"Of course it is, you dunce."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Sun and I walked back to the dorms, and when we turned a corner, our eyes widened as we saw Weiss, Neptune, Blake, and Rhea.

Rhea and Weiss stood off to one side of the hallway (glaring at Sun), and Blake and Neptune inhabited the other (glaring at me).

"What's going on?" Sun asked, confused. Neptune and Blake walked up to me, Rhea and Weiss walking up to Sun.

"Hima, we're friends, and I love you like a baby sister." Neptune began. "But hurt Sun, and trust me: you will never see the light of day again." Blake nodded, crossing her arms.

I turned to Sun just as Rhea and Weiss pulled away, and the poor boy had gone pale as a sheet.

"Understood?" Weiss asked, a light smirk on her face. Sun nodded fearfully.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What have they gotten themselves into?! I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	9. New (Sun)

**_"Hurt my partner, and there will be no place on Remnant where I will not find you and kill you."_**

 ** _"I'll have you know that I'm still unsure of your intentions. If you try anything with my baby sister, I will focus all of my family's resources and power on making you miserable for the rest of your pitiful life."_**

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Worth it.

Worth it, worth it, worth it.

After defending Vale from a Grimm attack, and now that Hima and I were _together_ -together, things got a lot more interesting and fun.

For one thing, I was allowed to get pissed whenever someone else tried to flirt with her.

 ** _/\_**

That jackass, Cardin Winchester, sat down next to Hima as she studied in the library, smirking.

"You doing anything later tonight, _Snowy_?" He asked. Hima ignored him, trying to focus on her lessons. "Playing hard-to-get? That's cute."

The poor bastard didn't notice me glaring and walking up behind him, or my teammates, Team (E)MBR, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR praying for his soul in the background.

He also didn't notice his own teammates frantically gesturing for him to get out of there while he still could.

"I'm not interested." Hima looked up from her book and glared at the boy. "Nor will I ever be interested."

"Why, you little-"

"Excuse me." I crossed my arms, my tail flicking in annoyance as the boy turned to see me. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business, freak." Cardin glared, Hima visibly getting angry. I winked at her, saying I had it covered, then looked back at Cardin.

"Oh, I think it is." I stated. "Seeing as how you're flirting with my girlfriend." The boy's face paled. "Tell you what: I'll give you three second to run before I get to kick your ass. One-"

"Listen here, freak-"

"Two-"

"I'm not going to be intimidated-"

"Three." I cracked my knuckles, then punched Cardin in the face hard enough to send him flying into a bookshelf, getting knocked out as several books fell on his head. I turned to Hima, offering an arm and smiling goofily. "M'lady?"

"What a gentleman." Hima teased, standing up and taking my arm as we departed.

Ozpin and Goodwitch watched from nearby with amused/irritated expressions while our friends laughed.

 ** _/\_**

And for another thing, Hima could get pissed when another girl tried to make a move on me.

 ** _/\_**

I sat at a table at lunch, waiting for my friends to show up.

"So, where are you from?" A brown-haired leopard-Faunus asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Vacuo, but I go to Haven."

"Vacuo?" The girl asked. I wondered why she was talking so weird, and why she kept blinking. Was she sick? Was it contagious? Ew, gross! "What's it like there?"

"Uh... Desert-y?"

"Hey, Sun!" Hima sat down next to me, smiling brightly. I smiled, feeling a little less uncomfortable.

"Who's that?" The leopard-Faunus asked, still talking and blinking weird. Back to being uncomfortable.

Hima's smile slowly faded as she locked eyes with the brunette, the two engaging in a silent battle. I think it went something like this.

' _Get away from my boyfriend, now._ '

' **I'd like to see you make me,** Snow Queen **.** '

' _You realize my older sister is **Weiss Schnee** , right? She can make your life a living Hell._'

' **You wouldn't dare.** '

 _'Watch me... You know what, I change my mind. I'll just kill you myself. Slowly, painfully, and you'll regret the day you first looked at Sun._ '

' **Y-you're lying.** '

' _Am I? Are you willing to take that big of a risk for a hook-up?_ '

' **...** '

' _That's what I thought._ ' The leopard-Faunus stood up and walked away in silence. Hima crossed her arms, smirking. ' _Sun is my bitch. Don't you home-wrecking sluts_ _ever forget it._ '

"Um..." I raised an eyebrow. I was pretty sure that I knew what had happened, but I wanted to be sure. "What the Hell just happened?"

"Nothing!" Hima replied, smiling as she started eating her lunch. The others sat down, the boys looking confused while the girls stared at Hima in awe.

"That was awesome!" Yang held a hand up. Hima high-fived her, the other girls offering congratulations.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked. Nora looked over at him, shaking her head and tsking.

"Boys, boys... Never recognizing a mental catfight."

" _Catfight_?!" Neptune whipped out his camera. Everyone deadpanned at him, then looked back at Hima.

' ** _You're right, you know._** ' Blake crossed her arms, smirking. ' ** _He's definitely your bitch._** '

 ** _/\_**

Everything just became easier. No more awkward tension, no more having to hold back what we wanted to say to each other, no more sitting idly by.

I still couldn't believe what an idiot I was, not noticing how we both felt before. And I still couldn't believe that I actually took a chance and kissed Hima.

I still couldn't believe that she didn't kill me and/or savagely break my legs, and she actually became my girlfriend. So awesome...

Still, we both agreed not to be those cliché over-affectionate people in the movies. In public, we looked pretty much normal (if a little more protective). To the unknowing eye, we were the same two friends who stowed-away on that ship.

We knew better.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Thunder roared across Vale, and I darted into the hallway just as Hima stepped out of her room, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

I was wearing an honestly-embarrassing pair of blue pajamas covered in banana-images (the shirt unbuttoned to expose the abs, of course), my feet bare. Hima wore a snow-white t-shirt and baby-blue pants, her feet bare and her hair still in its usual side-ponytail.

"You need to go for a walk?" Hima asked, offering her hand. I chose instead to cling to her arm, and she smiled. "You're such a baby."

"Shut up!" I complained. We started walking down the hallway, and I flinched as lightning flashed in the windows. "My teammates can never find out about this. I mean, imagine if they knew I was afraid of storms! A Huntsman-" Hima turned to me and glared.

"If they're really your friends, they wouldn't care." She stated. "Sun, a phobia isn't something you can just get over in a day. You can't control when you get them or what they're of... Even if they can't hurt you, a person's phobia can send them into panic-attacks, seizures, and even cardiac-arrest."

"Did you learn all of that just so you could take care of me?" I teased, and Hima rolled her eyes and blushed. I raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Did you?"

"Nope!" Hima smiled. "I'm just here to pull you through it the old-fashioned way, Sunshine. Relentlessly teasing you-"

"While giving me something to hold on to."

"You cheesy little-" We hid in a closet as a teacher passed, covering each other's mouths. When they were gone, we poked our heads out, and I wagged my eyebrows at Hima.

"Doesn't this look suspicious?"

"Shut up!" Hima glared, both of us exiting the closet. She opened her scroll and checked it, seeing the weather-radar. "Great. It's an all-nighter."

"We haven't had one of those since last winter-break." I frowned, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "What are we going to do?" Hima shook her head, looking up at me.

"Thank God it's Friday." She sighed, rolling her eyes as I practically jumped into her arms as lightning flashed and thunder roared. "Looks like we're both pulling an all-nighter."

 ** _/\_**

We couldn't just wander the halls all night, so we decided to go to one of the many school student-lounges. I picked the lock, and we entered, looking around the room for cameras. Hima raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"No cameras?" She asked, confused. I pulled out my scroll and utilized one of my less-than-legal apps to scan for hidden devices.

"Weird." I frowned. "It's like Ozpin's asking for his students to hook up in here." We exchanged glances, and I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Stupid thought?"

"More like _disturbing_." Hima replied, locking the door again. "At least we'll get a warning in the morning. We'll have to hide in the closet when someone unlocks the door." I wagged my eyebrows, and Hima deadpanned. "Remind me why you're my boyfriend, again?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know you love me." I teased. Hima deadpanned again, then smirked as I hugged her arm at another crash of thunder. "... Not a word." Hima laughed, wagging her eyebrows.

"You know you love me." She mocked me, walking over and sitting on a couch. I sat down next to her, then hugged her arm again as thunder roared. "Are you going to hold onto me all night?" I looked up at her and wagged my eyebrows, and Hima deadpanned. "Not like that, you complete dolt."

"I know, I know." I laid down, Hima lying next to me (between me and the back of the couch), my legs hanging over one of the arms as our heads rested on the other, and I couldn't help but smile as I was once again reminded of how tiny my girlfriend was. A crash of thunder shook the school, and I quickly rolled onto my side and hugged Hima, the girl yelping in surprise as she rolled over and was pinned to my chest.

"O-okay." Hima blushed at how close we were, and I rolled my eyes. This, again? "I think that's a little bit too-" I kissed my girlfriend, rolling over onto my back with her on top of me, the girl letting out a small squeak of surprise before relaxing, her fingers curling into the fabric of my shirt as I held her close. When we pulled apart, Hima's face was red, but she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear the thunder?"

"Thunder?"

"There was a lot of it just then. It's a wonder that you didn't hear any of it, _Romeo_." Hima teased. My tail wrapped around her waist, and I smiled, raising a hand to the side of her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I couldn't hear it over the sound of how awesome my girlfriend and I are."

"Oh, shut up."

 ** _/\_**

When we finally went to sleep, Hima laid next to me, between the couch and me, laying on her side with her face buried into my chest.

I closed my eyes, still shaking a little bit from fear, but having Hima there with me really helped. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, and a few minutes later, Hima must have thought that I had fallen asleep...

"I know you can't help it, but you shouldn't be scared." I heard Hima whisper. "At this point, you should know that nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm around. Not any storm, not any racist jerk, and especially not my father... Thank God that you can't hear this, you cocky asshole."

When I was sure that Hima had fallen asleep, I opened my eyes and raised a hand to the side of her face, smiling softy at the girl.

"I know you can't hear me." I whispered. "I actually think that that's probably for the best, since what I'm going to say would probably set you off in an instant, but... I think you need to know that nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm around, no matter what. If anyone anyone ever tried to, especially your father, they'd have to get through me." I kissed her forehead, then wrapped my arms and tail around her protectively. "Goodnight."

 ** _Just a little fluff, and maybe a little foreshadowing. I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc, Thanks!_**


End file.
